Concerning Ghosts, Other Realities, and TIARAs
by Diana Lily
Summary: The first in the "A Teenager's Guide to Dimensional Travel" series. I invented a way to visit Danny Phantom, so what shall happen next? Sucky summary, I know. Suggestion based. Rated for safety.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! This plot bunny has been biting me for the past week. This was all started when my friend Fiona asked the question "What superpower would you have if you could have one?" In a nutshell, I answered that I wanted to go into books/movies/tv/cartoons and have powers similar to the Reality Gauntlet. This sparked this story. It's the first in a series called A Teenager's Guide to Dimensional Travel. There are technically two OCs, but they are just me and my friend Stormy, also known as AnythingButRegular. They're just us and our personalities. For simplicity's sake, Stormy will be going by Aaron. This is because I don't want to use his real name. Plus, Stormy is considered a weird name in most cultures. **

**Allie: And in the opinion of most people other than hippies...**

**Me: Not even gonna comment. I'm trying to keep from hitting you with the Anti-Creep Stick... And those books. And that toaster...**

**Allie: Yeah. The toaster hurt. So, do the disclaimer before you do something you'll regret.**

**Me: Right! I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable. Here we go!**

"Why am I here? And what's with the... oh dear god, you made a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick." Aaron said, whining. I was forcing him down the sidewalk, using the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick I had made.

"You forced me to watch that idiotic Regular Show. That was torture. I am going to show you the error of your ways and how amazing Danny Phantom is." He started to walk down the street away from my house, then sighed in defeat when I glared at him.

"I've seen the show before, you know. And you can quit glaring at me, we're at your house." I grinned and stopped glaring.

"I know you've seen it before. That's why I have hope for you. Lizzie... I don't think she'll ever get it. But you might, as you're just as nerdy as I am, if not more so." I explained. Lizzie was my best friend, a witty girl with a talent for writing. She was sitting at home, and had turned down my offer of coming to my house when she figured out my true motives. She was more of a Spongebob fan. I didn't get it, but we put up with each other.

Aaron sighed, submitting to this fact. I unlocked the door to my rust-red brick house in the suburbs, the only distinguishing feature being the midnight black roof and burgundy shutters, which usually reminded people of the Addams Family. I waltzed inside, excited about bringing my friend into my favorite fandom. He stared at the features of my living room. I raised a brow at this.

"Um, why are you staring at everything in my living room? You look shocked." I inquired, confused by, and slightly weirded out by, my friend's strange antics. He shook off his stupefication.

"Sorry, It's just... It's so _normal._ I expected something darker. Gothic." I whacked him on the back of the head for that statement.

"You're a riot. Dad was a techno geek, and Mom is a little more mainstream, so they chose a pretty normal house. I became more of a goth in the last few years, so I wouldn't have swayed their opinion toward decorating in a darker way. My upstairs shows my interests. It's my Fortress of Solitude. Plus, my aunt's house is the gothic one, or close to it. She's always been into that stuff. Aunt Nene is a little more... off the beaten path." I said, trying to find a way to call her weird without saying that. I mean, I love Nene, and weird is awesome in my opinion, but most people consider it an insult. Aaron nodded.

"Well, thanks for clearing that up. But hitting me was entirely unnecessary, Diana." I rolled my eyes, leading him to a recliner. I sat in the one next to it, where I usually sat while watching TV. I picked up the remote, and pressed play.

Over the next... 20 hours and 19 minutes, we watched all of Danny's adventures and trials. By the end, Aaron was gaping. I had answered all of his questions that weren't too clear in the show while watching it ("Why don't Sam and Danny end up together after *insert Sam and Danny blushy moment here*?" "How does Danny's evil older self still exist?" "How is Valerie that dense to try to protect Danny by hunting him and not letting go of her hate?" "How could they end it right there?" "Why doesn't Dan [I had told him the fandom-approved name for Danny's evil older self] ever show up again?" "How old are they by series end?" "Why are there 3 different summer vacations when 2 of them are only a few episodes apart?") so he was just gaping at the moment.

"Wow. Just... wow. That was... amazing." I grinned in satisfaction.

"You finally understand." He slowly nodded.

"I realize why that you said would've been your superpower when Danyealle asked. That is awesome." He was referring to a question that our constantly joking friend Danyealle had asked one day at lunch. We were sitting, eating in awkward silence because Lizzie was absent, so she sprang out with the question of what superpower we would want. My answer was, in a nutshell, to be able to travel to worlds that don't exist (Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, Percy Jackson, etc.) and control them as I wished.

"Well, what would you do if it was possible?" I asked, genuinely curious. I'd been thinking about it a lot. Aaron looked deep in thought.

"Well, I'd want to see what Danny is like to those who aren't the A-list or the losers. Plus, I'd like to see the different areas of the Ghost Zone." I nodded, liking those ideas. I remembered something I had been working on, and I had an epiphany, suddenly grinning like a psycho. Aaron saw this, and shrank back.

"Uh, Di? Are you ok?" I nodded, the beam on my face growing wider. He looked at me in a way that suggested that he was worried for my mental health. I let the smile shrink down to a smirk saying "I have an idea and you'll think I'm a genius."

"I think I can make that happen!" I sang, my tone slightly childish and in the same tune as Jazz's and Danny's when they said "We know something they don't know!" and "I get it. Can we let it die now?" His expression turned quizzical and slightly interested.

"What do you mean? Unless you have the Reality Gauntlet or superpowers you never told me about, it's not going to happen." I chuckled softly at how close he was to the truth.

"You know how I told you about my Fortress of Solitude? It holds my computer, drawing supplies, and... blueprints for my inventions..." He gaped at me, getting the implications.

"You mean you..."

"Invented a wormhole generator able to travel to and influence cartoon and fictional universes and alternate timelines? Yes." He looked like he was having difficulties processing that. I sighed. "I built a portal combined with a Reality Gauntlet." A look of enlightenment and excitement grew on his features.

"Where can we go to?" I smiled faintly at his expression, which was reminiscient of a child on Christmas morning.

"I have a few preset locations, and then I left 2 slots open. One is of your choosing, and the other is interchangable. The three presets are Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson. You can pick yours now, but I will have some say in whether or not we will be going there. And I _refuse_ to allow that idiotic drivel you call Regular Show." His joy faltered for a moment, then picked up again.

"I choose Adventure Time." He said smugly. I gave him an irritated stare, then sighed heavily.

"Still not that great, but better than Regular Show. I'll program the device to have that as a setting. But if we end up going there, I will not, and I repeat, _will not,_ use those idiotic and completely illogical sayings that they use." Aaron grinned.

"Good enough for me." I set it into the device, that was rather like a cuff bracelet with 2 buttons and a touch screen. The original device was very large with a big control board like the Ghost Writer's keyboard and what looked like the Fenton Portal. It wasnt exactly good for travel, so I'd been converting all the equipment to microtechnology over a few weeks. I bet you're wondering why my mom never noticed this? My "Fortress of Solitude" was the top floor of the house, and she never went up there. She prefered TV over computers. So, she never saw my equipment.

My musing was soon interrupted by a voice. I blinked, shaking myself out of my thoughts.

"Um, what was that?" Aaron chuckled softly.

"I said, does the device thingy have a name?" I thought about it. I hadn't given much thought to a name. I came up with one off the top of my head.

"Let's call it the... TIARA. Travel and Influence Across Realities Accessory." He looked impressed.

"Nice acronym. So, when are we going? Actually, _where_ are we going?" I grinned.

"Wanna make bets on which ghost we'll see first?" He smiled at my response.

"I say Danny. He's always there." I laughed at his naivete.

"You're on. Box Ghost. I swear it." I glanced worriedly down at the TIARA, but quickly hid my apprehension. "We've only got enough charge for a single transport and 4 influences. I know how to work with that." He looked slightly worried, but quickly covered it. I gave a mad scientist laugh, causing him to give another stare questioning my mental health. I pressed Danny Phantom on my presets, and clicked the green button. A green, swirly, cartoonish ghost portal appeared. We stepped through, and all there was was green.

**So, exciting first chapter, right? I know a few things I'm going to do with this story, but I'll mainly be writing from suggestions. Don't worry, the issue of "one way in, no way out" will be solved. What do you think of the story so far? I'm going to have a fallback list of things to write about if I don't get suggestions. And I meant to do the cliffy. So, please review! ~Di**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Fanfiction! It's me, Diana, with the first real chapter. Anyway, in response to my reviewers:**

**AnythingButRegular****: I sure hope it was worth the Sue Fever. Don't worry, your wait is now over.**

**IvyGreenCat****: Thanks! And I'll be using your plotline, because it's really good. None of my friends really like DP either, and the real version of Aaron mainly knows about Reality Trip.**

**Sorry for the wait, but here we are. I don't own DP, or any other copyrighted things mentioned in here. The theories mentioned within were created by Jennythe3. The time scale is as follows, because it makes sense based on the wiki and the show timeline. This disregards the May 9th date for the anniversary mentioned in Prisoners of Love, because I can't make that work.**

**Freshman Year (Age 14)**

**September-October: Mystery Meat through Public Enemies (14 episodes)**

**October 31st: Fright Night**

**November-December: Maternal Instincts through Ultimate Enemy (12 episodes)**

**December 24th: Fright Before Christmas**

**January-May: Secret Weapons through Masters of All Time (6 episodes)**

**May 27-May 30: Reality Trip (leading into an unseen summer vacation)**

**Sophomore Year (Age 15)**

**August-October: Double Cross My Heart and Kindred Spirits (2 episodes)**

**Early November: Eye for an Eye (election season)**

**Late November-May: Infinite Realms through Frightmare (8 episodes)**

**Summer vacation: Claw of the Wild and D-Stabilized (operating under the assumption that the trip got cut short after everyone got kidnapped)**

**Junior Year (Age 15 for time seen)**

**Mid-August: Phantom Planet**

**The birthdays of our favorite trio would be in early September or late August, making them 14 for most of the series, yet still 15 during PP, despite it being Junior year. Anyway, after this horribly long A/N, read on!**

"Ugh..." I groaned as I came to. I looked around, and saw cartoonish trees, a parking lot, and... the Nasty Burger! I actually did it! But I'd dwell on that victory later.

I looked over at Aaron. His sandy hair was in a fashion similar to Ghostwriter's. His formerly detailed clothing had become cartoonish, like everything else. He was dressed in a gray t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. I looked down at my clothes. I wore a black tee with the DP symbol over a neon green long sleeved shirt. I also wore navy jeans and (to my delight) combat boots. I reached into my silver shoulder bag (which carries just about everything) and pulled out a compact. My hair, much to my chagrin, looked like Paulina's hair with Dani's bangs. My almost black eyes had lost depth, appearing the color of chocolate. My lips had become a pale pink. I grinned.

"Awesome!" I whispered, unwilling to draw attention to myself. I heard a soft moan, and I saw Aaron beginning to stir.

"What hit me?" He moaned. I laughed.

"That'd be the ground when we fell out of a portal to a cartoon universe." He shot up like a bullet, his blue eyes (which were now a shade very similar to Danny's) opened instantly. He looked up at me, his expression conveying his surprise as he straightened his oval-shaped glasses.

"You actually... did it?" I gave a soft glare which quickly gave way for a smile.

"You expected me to fail?" I placed a hand over my heart and leaned back dramatically. "I am wounded." He rolled his eyes at my antics. His expression quickly turned serious.

"So, we're here. How do you plan to get us home?" I smiled, and waved a hand in dismissal.

"I have a plan for that. So, let's put that into play." I typed into my cuff, and pressed the enter button. The screen glowed softly, proclaiming that that object is too powerful to be summoned. I bit my lip.

_'Well, there goes _that_ plan.'_ I sighed, and looked down as I turned towards Aaron.

"Well, turns out my plan won't work." He glared at me, and I flinched.

"What. Do. You. Mean." Aaron said tersely. I winced again.

"I tried to summon the Reality Gauntlet. It overpowers my machine. We only have 4 things we can summon." He placed a hand over his face, shaking it in disapproval. I heard something very distinctive, that I'd recognize anywhere.

"BEWARE!" I smiled, seeing the rotund blue man float into view. I elbowed Aaron as I stared at the Box Ghost, a smirk wide on my face.

"Told ya." He sighed. The Box Ghost continued his tirade.

"I AM-" I cut him off.

"Let me guess. 'I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE MY CARDBOARD VENGEANCE!'" He gaped at me, a smirk still wide on my face. I glanced up. Apparently Danny had shown up at some point. Judging from his gape, it was before I cut off Boxy. I noted that the famous symbol was on his chest, so it was either in season 2 or 3. I motioned to the Fenton Thermos in his hand, mouthing "Grab this idiot before he moves." Danny shook off his stupor and sucked the Box Ghost in before he could utter so much as a single "Beware". He floated down, and smirked at my t-shirt.

"So, might I ask who decided that they can face down a ghost unarmed? I've never seen anyone brave enough or stupid enough to do that." I smiled, and stuck out a hand.

"It's Diana. Boxy is just annoying, not dangerous. It's Inviso-Bill, right?" Danny cringed visibly, seeming to forget that I knew how annoying the Box Ghost was.

"No. It's Danny Phantom. Geez, you'd think after the Pariah Dark thing..." The last bit was muttered where I could barely hear it. I winked.

"I'm just teasing. Nice to meet you, Danny. Hey, do you have ice powers?" I stated completely out of the blue. He looked a bit shocked, but conjured a small crystal that he laid in my palm. I grinned widely, closing my fist around the trinket.

"Thanks. Bye!" I waved, as he flew away, still looking a bit confused. Aaron gaped, then shook off his paralysis.

"Um, how did you do that? I kinda figured you'd faint." I let go of a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"I almost did. Based on what happened there, it's sometime between Urban Jungle and Phantom Planet." Aaron raised a brow.

"Where did you get the idea that it's pre-Phantom Planet?" I chuckled softly.

"He muttered about being called Inviso-Bill after the Pariah Dark thing. If it was after Phantom Planet, then he'd say after the Disasteroid incident." I responded. Aaron nodded, following that thought process. I smiled.

"We need money if we're going to be here a while, right?" I asked. Aaron raised a brow, nodding slowly. I raised the cuff. "What do you think about 'borrowing' one of Vlad's credit cards?" I actually got a smile out of Aaron.

"Let's drain the fruit-loop's bank account."

**(This is a line break. Later, at the Nasty Burger...)**

"So," Aaron said between bites of his Nasty Burger. "What's the game plan? We've gotta have one." I set aside my Mighty Meaty Cheesy Melt to answer.

"We'll use the TIARA to gain certain things. Like records of our existence, and a house next to Danny's. Then we can use the final one for whatever we want." Aaron perked up.

"Can we get ghost powers?" He asked excitedly. I sighed.

"No. We would have to become half-ghost, and we'd have no control. You don't want to spend what time we have in here phasing through things." He nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" I grinned mischievously, typing into the TIARA. As soon as I pressed the button, glows appeared on our wrists, then small watch-like items appeared in place of the glow.

"Um, what did you do?" Aaron asked nervously, turning his wrist.

"Oh, nothing. If nothing equates to endowing us with two smaller Matter Fashioners as seen in Livin' Large. But they can only summon things from our dimension." He looked shocked, then confused.

"What do you mean 'matter'?" He inquired.

"The Real World is made of matter. The Ghost Zone is anti-matter. Items like the Reality Gauntlet are pseudo-matter, which is a combination that destroys all matter and anti-matter it comes into contact with. So, we can't make ghost stuff, portals, or FentonWorks equipment, but we can make the mundane stuff." He looked awestruck, concentrated hard, and an iPhone that looked like it belonged in Amity Park appeared in his hand. I poked it. "Why did you make an iPhone?"

"So we can figure out when we are." I had a burst of realization.

"Because the time here is probably stated in the DP wiki! You're a genius." He smirked, then shrugged.

"I've got my moments." I snatched the phone out of his hand, ignoring his protests. I quickly went to the counter, grabbing the cashier's attention.

"This may sound weird, but what is the date?" The redheaded teenager looked at me quizzically, but answered.

"Uh, July 23rd?" I ran to Aaron before the cashier could say anything else.

"According to the Wiki, they're out of school and they just saved Danielle not too long ago. They'll go back to school in about a week, and in 3 weeks comes Phantom Planet." I said, looking at the phone. Aaron nodded, then gaped. He elbowed me and pointed. My eyes widened. Entering the Nasty Burger, was Danny, Sam, and Tucker! And they were heading to the booth right next to us! I did what any phan would do. I freaked out.

"You were fine earlier. Why's it so bad now?" Aaron said, raising a brow. I glared at him, but was thankful for the distraction.

"I told you earlier, I almost fainted. And that was just Danny and the _Box Ghost._ All of Team Phantom minus Jazz, I can't handle it." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Just think of the embarrassing stuff they've done that makes them like us. Normal teenagers." I took a deep breath, and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right." I calmed down, but Tucker came over to me.

"Hi. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's-" I smirked, continuing his pick-up line.

"-TF, as in Too Fine." He looked somewhat taken aback, but shook it off.

"Yeah. You're cute. You want to go on a date?" I blinked at him in shock, then smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't even know you. Can we sit with you and your friends? I'm Diana, this is Aaron. We're... new in town." Tucker smiled.

"Come on." I grinned, and followed, Aaron close behind. Danny and Sam looked somewhat surprised that I actually agreed to come with Tucker.

"Um, hi. I'm Danny Fenton." I smiled.

"Fenton, as in the ghost hunters?" He looked slightly embarrassed, but nodded. "Cool!" He gaped.

"Um, you think ghost hunting is... cool?" He asked. Sam looked a bit skeptical.

"Well, ghosts in general, as you can tell from my shirt. Danny Phantom is awesome." Danny looked a bit smug. Aaron raised a brow, which told me not to say anything that would indicate that we were from a different dimension. Sam glared at Danny, then turned back to me.

"I'm Sam. And I don't think we ever got your name." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Diana. Call me Di."

"Hi. I'm Aaron." He said, elbowing me out of the way. Sam raised a brow, finally addressing what I'm sure was confusing them the whole time.

"So, you actually fell for Tuck's lame come on?" She asked, receiving protest from Tucker. I chuckled softly.

"No, I actually finished it for him. He's predictable. But I don't exactly get a lot of come ons, so I thought I'd give him a chance." Tucker looked hopeful. "I haven't agreed to anything yet though." Tucker's face fell a bit, but he smiled.

"Good enough for me. More than I've gotten from anyone else." Danny looked semi-awestruck. Sam's face was filled with suspicion.

"How did you know how to finish his come on? He hasn't hit on anyone today except you, and you're new in town." Sam interrogated. Aaron gave me a look that said "Don't you dare mess this up. You're a horrid liar."

"Well, like I said, he's predictable. I've heard similar pick-ups to 'TF as in Too Fine.'" Aaron looked impressed at my cover-up. Sam still looked skeptical.

"So, did you just move here?" Danny asked. I nodded.

"We technically came for a vacation, but since school is starting up soon, we'll be going to school here for a while. I have no idea how long." Aaron spoke up then.

"Her parents are the ones who brought us here. Mine are still back home." He said, helping me compose a cover story.

"Where are you from, anyway?" Sam said, still suspicious. I exchanged a look with Aaron, letting him know that I had a plan.

"Florida." I said, popping off with one of the first things I could think of. Danny's eyes glinted with something close to awe.

"Have you ever been to the space station at Cape Canaveral?" He asked, his excitement somehow reminding me of a puppy. I shook my head.

"Nah. I know a few things about space, but that's never really been my thing." Aaron smiled.

"I went once. But my memory is a bit fuzzy." I had to restrain a giggle. He was referring to Reality Trip, saying that he was there when Danny was. Danny looked slightly alarmed, but smiled.

"Cool! I've always wanted to be an astronaut." I smiled.

"Cool. So, since we're new, what do we need to know about the town? I know about the ghosts, since its part of why we came. And the travel brochure only mentions Danny Phantom and the fact that there's a ghost problem."

_'Well, that's probably what it would say if there _was_ a brochure...'_ I added silently. They didn't need to know that part.

"Most of the people who go to Casper High, the local high school, hang out here, at the Nasty Burger. Everyone else goes to the ice cream parlor downtown." Danny said.

"There's a theater and a bowling alley, plus a baseball field and a Floody Waters." Tucker piped in.

"The Skulk and Lurk is a gothic bookstore around here that does poetry slams and has a bunch of ghost stuff. The fair is in town, and there's an internet cafe a few blocks over." Sam finished.

"Hey, isn't the mayor of Amity Park a famous billionaire?" Aaron asked out of the blue. The gazes of all three of the trio darkened, and I gave him a look that told _him_ not to mess anything up.

"Yeah. Mayor Masters." Danny practically spat the name.

"Didn't he create a state of emergency with the weather and try to blame it on Danny Phantom, who _fought off_ the ghost who caused that whole mess?" I asked innocently, inciting grins on their faces.

"Yeah. He pretty much screwed up everything. He created a ban on technology when he was first elected, and _tore down_ the Nasty Burger!" Tucker said in outrage.

"How on Earth did he get elected? Wasn't there that scandal where his mansion was torn down and he was seen naked on live television right before he was elected?" Aaron asked. Another silent exchange before Sam nodded.

"I have no clue how he got elected." She lied, the boys nodding in agreement. I gave a faint knowing smile. Sam seemed to be a pretty good liar.

_'Must be from all that lying for Danny and denying her feelings for him.'_ I mused silently.

After that, we just chatted idly about many different things. It was all normal until the inevitable happened. Danny's ghost sense went off.

Danny froze, then muttered "Crud.". Sam and Tucker tensed, exchanging a look with Danny. Aaron and I exchanged a look, too, giving tiny smiles.

"Uh... I've gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Danny said nervously, before dashing into the men's room. Sam and Tucker gave slightly nervous smiles. I gave Aaron a glance. We both knew what was going on. I wasn't going to say anything about Danny's nervous behavior.

"Why did Danny seem so nervous?" But apparently Aaron didn't have those restraints. Perfect. Is there no tact, anywhere? Couldn't he just let it slide? I mentally slammed my head on the table.

"Um, he _really_ had to go." Tucker said, trying to cover up. Aaron seemed to accept it, causing Sam and Tucker to calm. I looked out the window directly adjacent to our table to see Danny fighting a random blob. He took a momentary glance in our direction, and I smiled and waved. He gave a quick wave at me, then went back to fighting. I smiled, staring off into space while Aaron chatted idly with Sam and Tucker. Danny soon came back to the table, sitting back down. I gave a mental smirk.

"Wait, wasn't the bathroom the other way?" I asked innocently. Danny looked flustered, beginning to stammer.

"Um, n-no, the bathroom is that way. M-m-maybe you just weren't paying attention." I smiled at his poor excuse.

"_Right._ Let's pretend that I believe that horrible excuse." Aaron smiled at Danny, who was stammering again as he rubbed the back of his neck. I checked my watch, to see that it was almost 5. My eyes widened.

"Um, as amusing as it is to see you grab for excuses, we've gotta go. Moving in and all." I said, grabbing Aaron. "See you later, Tucker!" I called as I hurried out of the Nasty Burger, Aaron in tow. Aaron quickly escaped from my grip, following after me.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" He asked, confused.

"We need to construct our alibi. Knowing Sam, she's suspicious. And she _will_ have Tucker research our backgrounds." Aaron nodded.

"Yeah. We have no records, so she'd be highly suspicious if she found that out. Plus we'll need them if we're going to enter Casper High." Aaron added. "So, what's the plan?"

"Why do you think that I have a plan?" I asked nonchalantly, stopping in the street. Aaron's eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"_YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!_" He screamed. I gave a sardonic smirk.

"Of course I have a plan, my gullible friend. Everything is all planned out. What do you think that I was doing while staring off into space?" He sputtered in response, blushing.

"Honestly? I thought you were thinking about random junk like usual." I laughed.

"Good guess, but no." I pointed into the sky. "To FentonWorks!" Aaron sighed.

"For the sake of us both, I'm really hoping that your plan works." He muttered, following me as I jogged down Maple Street.

**(Le time skip.)**

I looked up in joy at the place I'd love to live in. Fentonworks. I shook off my stupor, reminding myself of my mission. I pointed to the bluish house next to it, about to explain the first portion of my plan to Aaron.

"You see, most phans care nothing about the houses around FentonWorks, but we can use this one for our purposes." I pointed into the sky again. "We shall moveth in!" Aaron stared at me with a look that questioned my sanity.

"Okay... What is your plan, exactly?" He asked. I smiled.

"That's easy. We stay here for the time being, until I can implement the next phases of my plan." I rubbed my hands together and gave a loud 'maniacal villain' laugh, which received no response from Aaron.

"So, do we have to do that boring stuff like shopping for everything?" He asked.

"HAHAHA- No. We just use one of the reality manipulation thingies on the TIARA." I said, typing on the cuff. The house glowed, rippled, then went back to normal. Aaron raised a brow.

"And... what exactly did that do?" I smiled at his lack of knowledge.

"Come inside and you'll see." I said cryptically, pulling a key I'd conjured out of my pocket.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, still highly confused. I smiled.

"You ask too many questions." I muttered, unlocking the building. I opened the door to let Aaron in.

"Enter. If you dare." I said in a spooky tone, waving Aaron in. The inside had royal blue carpet, and a rather modern feel to it. I smiled at Aaron.

"Our rooms are upstairs. The kitchen is to the right, and this is the living room." He gaped in awe at the flat screen.

"Yes, the TV has Cartoon Network. You go watch TV, I have to take care of making false records." Aaron plopped down on the tan couch, flipping channels. I chuckled.

_'Boys will be boys, I suppose.'_ I thought, heading to the laptop I had stationed in my room. I sat down on the bed printed with celestial designs, and started hacking.

_'You know, I'd be dead if my mom ever caught me doing this. I wonder what she thinks I'm doing...'_ I thought before remembering that I left a note.

**(Now we're in 3rd person back in the real world.)**

"What the heck?"

Carissa Monroe had just come home to find the TV on the home screen for a Danny Phantom DVD and her daughter gone. She had yelled for Diana, expecting her to be upstairs as she usually was. So, that's the first place she checked. The only thing she found were some calculations and a note.

_Hi Mom. I suppose you know that I'm gone. Don't worry, I'm safe. I found a way into the Danny Phantom universe. If any of my friends are missing, that means that they went with me. I will come home, hopefully sooner rather than later. If by some circumstance my plan failed, I'll be home as soon as I can be. If Lizzie is still in your dimension, tell her that I was right and to give me a point in my favor. Love you. ~Di_

Carissa laughed. Her daughter always managed to find a way to get what she wanted. Then it actually hit her. Her _daughter_ was in another _dimension!_ She took a look at the calculations, then took out her phone.

"Lizzie? Can I speak to your father? I have a mission for him. By the way, my daughter was right."

**Exciting, right? Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger, but that was the best place I could think of to end it.**

**Allie: Plus you've been working on this chapter for far too long.**

**Me: Well, there is that. In the next chapter, we'll get to see more of Team Phantom, Carissa Monroe's quest for her daughter's return, and Danny freaking out about some of the things that Diana and Aaron know. And yes, Diana DOES have a plan. Thanks for reading. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**Reviews are nourishment to a writer. Please review! Happy Easter to all! See you soon! ~Di**


End file.
